


Haikyuu Angst Collections

by kuromantic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Blindness, Board Games, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff and Humor, Graduation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mental Instability, Night Terrors, One-Sided Attraction, Sickfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromantic/pseuds/kuromantic
Summary: Hearts broken, words unsaid.Nobody is happy in these tragic tales.In rare instances, I will post non-angst.Please use the “find a word” function on your browser for any particular prompt/keyword you would like.





	1. BokuAka: Sightless Owl

**Author's Note:**

> This is two twitter drabbles combined. I learned that Haikyuu fanfic releases are going low, and I had to contribute.
> 
> Tags: bokuaka, bokuto koutarou, akaashi keiji, blindness, injury, mental instabiliy, accidents, hurt/comfort

It only took one accident, and being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was enough to take away his sight, his dreams, his future. Instantaneously, his smile was wiped off, replaced with terror and screams as his sight was robbed from him so cruelly and mercilessly.

Bokuto’s eyes sting. They don’t have the owlish light anymore, only greyish blindness. He’s trapped in darkness, without everything familiar by his side.

“I- I can’t see! I can’t see anything!”

His screams wake up Akaashi in the middle of the night, again. He’s been without sight for three weeks, but it’s far from enough time to get used to it. Not when most of his life was filled with light and vivid colours.

“It’s all right. It’s all right, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi locks his arms around Bokuto’s body, who flinches from the sudden contact. They’re both adjusting slowly, but on nights like this, even Akaashi is at a loss.

“No! It’s not okay!” Bokuto’s hands itch to claw at his eyes, but Akaashi’s hold is too tight. “My eyes aren’t working! I can’t play volleyball like this, dammit!”

Tears fall out of Bokuto’s eyes. His arm tries to wriggle out desperately, but Akaashi continues to shush him, stroking his hair until he’s stopped thrashing and screaming.

“Everything that happens, I'll be here with you to help. I won’t ever leave you.” Akaashi comforts him. “You’re not alone. I’ll be your eyes.” 

"Promise?" Bokuto pleads, hugging Akaashi so tight that he can't wriggle out of his grasp. "Promise to never leave me in the dark."

"Yes, I promise. Now go to sleep."

Akaashi sets Bokuto down onto his pillow, urging him to close his eyes. Bokuto's eyelids fall shut. He's drifting into his dreams, wandering aimlessly in the darkness. He can only lean on Akaashi's words and trust him to look out for him, things he used to be able to do on his own.

When he snaps out of his dream, he's alone again.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto’s hands roam around, clutching desperately at air. “Akaashi, where are you?!” He frantically waves his arms, looking for the comfort of his boyfriend. He’s not there. He’s left him, alone in the darkness.

“Akaashi, Akaashi!”

He cries out helplessly against the void. He’s swallowed up into the background again, reduced to nothing. He lets out a panicked sob, heard by nobody. He’s trapped in a world without sight, forever.

Strong hands wrap around him, holding him tight to a familiar warmth. “Bokuto-san. I’m here.” A voice whispers. Akaashi’s voice. “I’m right here. You're not alone, okay? You can feel my heartbeat, can’t you?”

He’s right. Bokuto presses his ear to Akaashi’s chest, and the rhythm of Akaashi’s heart thump-thump-thumping hums right beside him. “It’s you.” Bokuto reaches for Akaashi’s arm, patting it down until he finds Akaashi’s large, bony hands.

“It’s me, Bokuto-san. It’s okay.” Akaashi strokes Bokuto’s hair, and he keens into his touch. “I won’t leave you like that again. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“You said you wouldn’t leave me,” Bokuto cries. “You promised, Akaashi!”

Akaashi holds him tighter, and Bokuto grips his hand like a drowning man. “I thought you were asleep. I shouldn’t have left you. I’m sorry, Bokuto-san.”

“I’m going to change your bandages, okay?” Akaashi unravels the strips of cloth that cover the upper half of Bokuto’s face, whispering sweet nothings into his ear all the while. When it’s all off, Bokuto’s face feels lighter, but it’s still dark. He can’t see one goddamn thing. “Here we go. You did a good job.”

“I can’t see, Akaashi. I can’t see anything and it fucking sucks!” Bokuto screams out against him, his sightless eyes dripping wet with bitter tears. He’ll never see Akaashi’s concerned face again. He’ll never.


	2. IwaOi: Never Said Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: IwaOi, iwaizumi hajime, oikawa tooru, unrequited love, one-sided love, angst

Oikawa should have expected it, really. Iwaizumi was in love with someone else, really in love. He sipped dark, bitter coffee with her and took her out to movie dates. Oikawa had imagined himself in her shoes one too many times, but he wasn’t going to let that affect Iwaizumi’s relationship. He wouldn’t dare. 

“Oikawa.” 

So he really should have seen it coming. Iwaizumi’s smile rang through the thick, musky atmosphere of the bar. The air tasted like cocktails and cashew nuts, and Oikawa swallowed the choked-up feeling crawling up his chest. 

“She said yes.” 

Iwaizumi’s smile was the widest one Oikawa had ever seen on him. He was with someone who could make him pull all those expressions. It wasn’t Oikawa. 

Oikawa could feel his heart exploding into bits, flying around the bar, landing on the countertops and shattering their glasses. But he didn’t let it show, refused to let it show. 

“Good for you Iwa-chan! I know you’ll make a great husband!” Oikawa flashed the widest grin he could muster, clapping Iwaizumi on the back. “I’ll help you with the wedding arrangements. You really don’t have any sense for aesthetics.” 

Iwaizumi snorted. “Says the one who wore that garbage shirt out in public.” He wrapped his arm around Oikawa, breath smelling of sake and edamame. “Thanks, Oikawa.”

Oikawa knew his high school self is screaming at him. He’d pined so much, and he wasn’t ever going to admit it to Iwaizumi. It was better that way, he lectured himself. His hand shook slightly as he clinked glasses with Iwaizumi. 


	3. DaiSuga: Board Games [Not angst]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: fluff, domestic, Daisuga, sawamura daichi, sugawara koushi, board games

“How could you?” 

Sugawara stared at Daichi with bleary eyes, crossing his arms indignantly. Daichi didn’t even meet his gaze. So much for a boyfriend, he thought bitterly. Sugawara bit his lip, staring down at the floor. 

“Suga-” 

Before Daichi could scoot closer to him, Sugawara turned away in exasperation. “I trusted you!” He spat, gripping his hands into fists. He considered himself mellow and warm, but even he had his limits. Daichi had stepped over them as if they were nothing. 

“Please. Turn around.” Daichi huffed. 

“No. Fuck off.” 

Daichi gave a mild chuckle of exasperation. “Come on, Suga. You can’t expect me to-” 

“I can and I will!” Sugawara whipped around, slamming his hand on the monopoly board. “Look at me, Daichi! I’m bankrupt! I’ve sold all my houses! I can’t pay four  _ fucking  _ houses’ worth of tax, okay?” 

“That’s kind of the objective of the game, Suga.” 

Sugawara grabbed a fistful of money, straight from the bank, and threw the colourful paper slips onto the board. “Here’s your motherfucking money, you merciless asshead. I hope you enjoy my anguish!” 

Daichi only laughed at him. “You know you love me as much as I love you.” He pecked his cheek 

lovingly. “I love my moody boyfriend.” He assembled the money in a neat pile, placing the cards and game pieces back into the box. “Help me tidy this nightmare up.” 

“Ass,” Sugawara muttered, ruffling Daichi’s hair. “I’ll beat you in Mario Kart. Just you  _ wait. _ ” 

“Looking forward to that.” 


	4. DaiSuga: Burning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: daisuga, sawamura daichi, sugawara koushi, sickfic, fever

“Uh, Daichi?”   


Sugawara’ voice calling him is weak, almost a whisper. How he notices is beyond him, but he does. He has a sixth sense for Sugawara in trouble, and he knows how to use it. He heads into the kitchen, where Sugawara is meant to be.   


“What’s up?” Daichi glances around the kitchen. He doesn’t see Sugawara. That is, until his attention shifts to the floor. “Hey, you okay?”   


Sugawara is slumped on the kitchen tiles, his eyes glossy and staring into space. A sheen of sweat travels down his neck, and his breath his coming in ragged gasps. “I don’t know,” he mutters. Even speech appears to take a toll on his body, his shoulders rising and falling quicker.   


“You-” Daichi places a hand onto Sugawara’s back, then draws back. “You’re burning up.” Something in his gut tells him that it’s not just some bad fever, but something much more sinister.

“It’s really cold, Daichi. My head really hurts.”   


Sugawara flops into Daichi’s arms like a rag doll. Heat radiates off him, burning his arms. “I’ll go call an ambulance. Just hold on until then, yeah?”   


“It hurts,” Sugawara grips at his shirt frantically, tears welling up in his eyes. “God, it hurts so bad. Please be quick, Daichi. Please.”   


Daichi’s blood runs cold when the clutch on his shirt weakens. “Shit. Stay awake, okay? Stay awake. Please.” He shakes Sugawara’s frame lightly, scrambling for his phone. His other hand tapped his cheek, urging him not to lose consciousness.   


For the first time in months, Daichi truly wants to cry. 


	5. KageHina: Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: nightmares, kagehina, kageyama tobio, hinata shouyou, implied abuse, hurt/comfort

Hinata was aware that Kageyama won’t be the same for a long, long time.   


He’d noticed something was off when they had just started college. Kageyama, that Kageyama who was obsessed with volleyball, had skipped a day of practice. He showed up the next day refusing to make eye contact with anyone. When Hinata asked him what had happened, he only mumbled “Sick.”   


That wasn’t the last time Kageyama didn’t come to practice. He began skipping more and more, until his absence numbers soared to an all-time high. The warning signs were all there; the slightly deeper frown, the winces when he thought nobody was looking, the way he flinched when a teammate placed their arm around him.   


Until one day, it was almost too late.   


Kageyama had been hurt by the person he was meant to be in love with. His legs would have been permanently damaged if Hinata had intervened only a few days later. He didn’t seem like himself, lying unconscious on a hospital bed.   


“Kageyama. It’s me.”   


He was still suffering from night terrors, after weeks of getting discharged and crashing at Hinata’s apartment. There wasn’t much thrashing or waking up screaming. Instead, it was shallow, panicked breaths and tears streaming down his cheeks.   


“You can’t trick me anymore! I know it’s not Hinata!” Kageyama cried out, swatting Hinata’s hand away. He was trembling like a leaf, protecting his head with his arms.   


Hinata sat beside him, whispering to him repeatedly. “It’s me. Can’t you hear me, Kageyama? It’s me.” He could only reassure him with words, patiently waiting for him to snap out of it. “It’s all right. I’m not going to hurt you.”   


Hinata’s boyfriend is a shell of who he used to be. The one who hurt Kageyama can’t be punished enough. He’ll never experience half of the terror and pain Kageyama was put through.   


If only he could have noticed sooner. 


	6. KuroTsuki: Fork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: kuroo tetsurou, tsukishima kei, homophobia, kurotsuki, angst, accidental hurt, hurt/comfort, injury

“Kuroo-san, do you even care about what happens to our future?” Tsukishima was at his wit’s end. He couldn’t believe what Kuroo has just proposed.   


“I do care, Tsukki. I love you. That’s why I want to talk to your family.” Kuroo stayed calmly, rubbing his temples. There was fried vegetables and rice sitting in front of them, but neither of them had touched their food.   


Tsukishima shook his head adamantly. “They won’t accept us. They’ll never accept us.” He wasn’t going to budge. Surely Kuroo understood what it meant to tell his parents. The people who were meant to love and accept them could cut ties in an instant.   


“So we’re going to keep it from them for the rest of our lives?” Kuroo argued. “We’re in our twenties, Tsukki. We can do whatever the fuck we want with ourselves. I want to get married, start a family with you. How are we going to keep that from them?”   


“They’ll make your life even worse. They’ll think you turned me gay.” Tsukishima explains his line of reasoning, over and over again. Kuroo just doesn’t get it. He hates how stubborn both of them are. “We’ll move somewhere far away.”   


“And leave them without a word? If we’re going to end up doing that, I should at least talk to them. I’ll tell them I won’t ever let you down-“   


Tsukishima twitched. “Get out of whatever fantasy world you have your head stuck in!” He slammed his hand on the table, making contact with  _ something _ . The  _ something  _ flew upwards, towards Kuroo’s forehead.   


It was a fork, Tsukishima noticed too late.   


Kuroo swore, hand flying up to his forehead. There was blood, dripping between his fingers. Blood that Tsukishima had made him spill.   


“I’m so sorry, oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Tsukishima shot up from his seat,reaching towards Kuroo. “You’re hurt. Shit. Are you-“   


“I’m fine.” Kuroo wiped his forehead, smearing blood on the back of his hand. “Just please, think about it. I’m gonna go cool off.”   


Kuroo left without another word, leaving Tsukishima and his food alone at the table. Tsukishima’s chest ached with guilt. He never intended to hurt Kuroo. But he did, all because of his stupid temper that did nothing but harm. He hated it. 


	7. IwaKin: Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: IwaKin, iwaizumi hajime, kindaichi yuutarou, graduation, crying

Cherry blossom petals littered the ground, around the gate of Aoba Johsai High School. Iwaizumi had taken pictures with the third years in his class and volleyball team, all holding their graduation scrolls proudly. The ceremony had ended, and he was sitting below a cherry tree.   


“Iwaizumi-san.”   


Kindaichi popped out, as if he was waiting for him. He shyly approached him, although there was an effort to look confident. Iwaizumi smiled. Kindaichi had grown so much ever since Kitaichi, hadn’t he? A swell of pride burst in his chest.   


“Congratulations on your graduation.” Kindaichi grins, but his smile is twitching. “I learned so much from you. Thank you so much.”   


Iwaizumi’s throat tightened. “You’re welcome. You were a great kouhai to teach.” Kindaichi, the earnest, straightforward kid. The one who was slightly gullible, but hardworking and honest. The one who Iwaizumi taught how to wrap taping around his fingers.   


“And, I…” Kindaichi sniffled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’ll miss you.” He was crying, tears running down his cheeks like a tap.   


Iwaizumi opened his arms, hugging Kindaichi tightly. He wouldn’t see him in the club room anymore, eagerly asking for advice on serving and spiking. “I’ll miss you too.”   


Tears pricked at his eyes. No, no, not now, not now. Not when he was meant to be the one with a smile on his face. “I love you,”  Kindaichi murmured. “I love you, Iwaizumi-san.”   


“Hajime. I’m not your senpai now, remember?”   


Wrong word choice. Kindaichi bawled into his sleeve, sobbing audibly. Iwaizumi was crying too, his tears glistening on his tanned cheeks.   


“Hajime.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yall pls comment but also help us create more and more hq content!!
> 
> Please contribute if you can to increase the fic count of Haikyuu on here! And don’t forget to read my longfics as well!


End file.
